我相信我们一定见面
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: 我相信我们一定会在八月十年之内见面，在我们六个人的秘密基地里。。／"你们答应我，如果永远我们一定在一起 对不对？我现在这里，等你们啊！在我们六个人的秘密基地里。你们还记得我们的约定吗？在八月十年之内见面。。"


**～我相信我们一定会见面**** • ****秘密的基地～**

**我们仍未知道那天所看见的花名（那花）不是我的，但是这篇故事就是我的＾＾**

**主演：**

**－本间芽衣子（****Honma Meiko****）／面麻（****Menma****）**

**－宿海仁太（****Yadomi Jinta****）／仁丹（****Jintan****）**

**－安城鸣子（****Anjou Naruko****）／安鸣（****Anaru****）**

**－松雪集（****Matsuyuki Atsumu****）／雪热（****Yukiatsu****）**

**－鹤见知利子（****Tsurumi Chiriko****）／鹤子（****Tsuruko****）**

**－久川铁道（****Hisakawa Tetsudo****）／波波（****Poppo****）**

**注意：这是我的第二中文故事。。我的中文也不是很好，所以如果我错了，请大家原谅啊！**

**summary****：我相信我们一定会在八月十年之内见面，在我们六个人的秘密基地里。。／****"****你们答应我，如果永远我们一定在一起 对不对？我现在在这里，等你们在我们六个人的秘密基地里啊。你们还记得我们的约定吗？在八月十年之内见面。。****"**

_**HAPPY READING**__**！**_

_**～在超和平**__**super busters**__**的秘密基地里，**__**10**__**日**__**8**__**月**__**2004**__**年**_

有六个孩子在那个地方。。他们还是十岁。。他们叫仁丹，面麻，安鸣，雪热，鹤子，还有波波！

仁丹："面麻，安鸣，雪热，鹤子，波波。。永远我们是超和平_**super busters**_！不管我们在哪，我们是超和平_**super busters**_！不管我们相隔多远，我们还是超和平_**super busters**_！"

面麻笑着说："面麻明白啊。。"

安鸣："安鸣也明白！永远我们是超和平_**super busters**_。。"

雪热："不管我们相隔多远，我们一定会见面啊。。永远我们一定在一起。。"

鹤子："仁丹，你为什么离开我们啊？"

面麻："是啊仁丹，面麻很难过。。"

仁丹："大家，对不起！真的对不起！我妈妈生病了。她需要一个更好的治疗。"

波波："我知道啊仁丹。。现在，在这里我们应该承诺，我们还会再见面。。"

雪热："也好！我们一定见面。。在这里，我们六个人的秘密基地里。。"

安鸣："在八月的夏季十年后。。"

他们六个人笑着说："应的约定！"

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

_**～十年后。。**__**9**__**日**__**8**__**月**__**2014**__**年**_

_**～在超和平**__**super busters**__**的秘密基地里**_

面麻笑着说："啊。。我不能迫不及待地想见到朋友们！只要等一天啊。。不过，不知道为什么我觉得我已经等了他们很久很久啊。。我觉得我一直在等着他们10年！仁丹，安鸣，雪热，鹤子，波波，你们现在在哪里啊？我现在在我们六个人的秘密基地里，等你们啊。。"

_**～在东京学校**_

雪热站在教室前面说："同学们好！我叫松雪集。我是你们的新老师。你们大家可以叫我松老师！"

所有学生："是，松老师！"

雪热：那现在打开你们的科学书！"

有一个学生说："老师，我们学数学 好不好？我恨科学。。"

雪热："你为什么恨科学呢？"

那学生回答："因为，科学是非常困难和复杂"

雪热很吃惊因为那个学生的答案跟面嘛的答案一模一样。

___**FLASHBACK**__**：**__**ON**_

面麻："仁丹。。面麻恨无聊。我们玩吧！"

仁丹："好吧！朋友们，想不想玩？"

安鸣，雪热，鹤子，波波："想！"

安鸣："我们玩老师和同学好不好？"

仁丹："好！那。。现在，雪热成为老师！"

雪热："好吧！"

面麻："那。。让我们开始吧！"

雪热："同学们早上好！"

仁丹，面麻，安鸣，鹤子，波波："老师早上好！"

雪热："今天，我们要学科学课啊。。打开你们的科学书！"

然后，面麻举手。。

雪热："什么事啊面麻？"

面麻："老师。。面麻不喜欢科学！面麻很讨厌科学啊。。"

雪热："为什么？"

面麻："因为科学是非常困难和复杂啊。。"

___**FLASHBACK**__**：**__**OFF**_

雪热平静的说："面麻。。不知道为什么我想念她。。"

_**～在北京。。**_

波波："观众们。。我，久川铁道 现在在北京跟花神社的长老。。长老，在这个神社您们相信什么？"

长老："我们相信投胎。。"

波波说在他的心里：_**＇投胎？面麻曾经对我说如果她死了，她要投胎！面麻。。不知道为什么我想念她。。＇**_

长老："大人！大人！"

波波："啊。。对不起！对不起！"

_**～在东京的花园。。**_

鹤子在坐看书。在她的前面有六小孩子在玩玩。。他们叫小青，小龙，小令，小火，小天，还有小花。。

鹤子看着他们。。突然，小青哭了。

小令："啊。。小龙让小青哭！"

小花："不要这样啊，小龙！"

小天："对啊。。那不好啊！"

小龙："我。。我哪有！？"

小火："哦哦。。哦哦。。明天我会告诉老师啊。。小龙是坏小子！"

小龙："小火，你为什么也帮他们呀？"

鹤子记得当她还是小孩子。。

___**Flashback**__**：**__**ON**_

面麻在哭了。。

鹤子："啊。。仁丹让面麻哭！"

安鸣："_**Dame yo Jintan**__**！**_（不要这样做啊，仁丹！）"

雪热："是啊仁丹。。面麻很可怜啊。。"

仁丹："我哪有啊？"

波波："哦哦。。仁丹是坏小子！我会告诉老师！"

仁丹："波波。。你为什么不帮我呀？"

___**Flashback**__**：**__**OFF**_

鹤子："面麻。。你现在怎么样啊？你在那个地方高兴吗？我很想念你哦。。"

_**～在汉城，韩国。。**_

安鸣的朋友："呢，安鸣。。你想买什么？"

安鸣："不知道啊。你呢？"

安鸣的朋友："可能我会买衣服。"

安鸣："好吧！"

让后，她们两个人进入衣服店。。

店主："欢迎欢迎"

安鸣的朋友："安鸣你看看吧！那个衣服很漂亮。。"

安鸣看那个衣服。安鸣很吃惊看着那个服。

安鸣说在她心里：_**＇衣柜藏。。面麻最喜欢的衣服。。＇**_

安鸣的朋友："有什么事啊安鸣？"

安鸣："没什么。。"

安鸣的朋友："哦。。如果你要那个衣服，没关系。。我会买别衣服！"

安鸣："谢谢你！"

安鸣的朋友："不用谢！"

安鸣说在她心里：_**＇我会买那个衣服给面麻吧！可能他会很高兴。。面麻啊，我真的很想念你啊。＇**_

_**～在东京，仁丹的家。。**_

仁丹在看一个画。。在那个画有超和平_**super buster**_在笑。。

仁丹："面麻对不起。。是我错了！是我不好！我想对你道咯歉。。但可能太晚了。。"

仁丹看到很难过。。

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

**。。。**

_**～面麻的**__**PoV**_

_**Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume**_（你, 夏末还有未来的梦想和我们的大希望，）

_**Ookina kibou wasurenai**_（我不会往着它们）

_**Juu nen go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite**_（我相信我们一定会在八月十年之内见面）

_**Saikou no omoide wo...**_（最好的回忆。。）

_**Ureshiku tte tanoshiku tte bouken mo iroiro shita ne**_（很高兴，做很多激动，我们有许多的冒险了）

_**Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka**_（在我们的秘密基地里）

_**Kanashiku tte sabishiku tte kenka mo iroiro shita ne**_（很难过，很寂寞，我们有许多的战斗了）

_**Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka**_（在我们的秘密基地里）

我们的承诺我不会往了它们呀。。

你们大家是我最好的朋友！我不会忘你们。。因为当我没有朋友的时候，你们握着我的手，成为我的朋友。当我难过的时候，你们在我的身边安慰我。现在还不晚啊。。还有一点啊。现在还是十号！

面麻很想念你们啊！你们是不是答应，在八月十年后见面 在我们的秘密基地里。。

___**Normal PoV**_

面麻哭着说："还是不晚！十日还没有过去。。面麻还是等你们！"

面麻很难过。。突然，安鸣，鹤子，雪热，波波，还有仁丹来了。。

仁丹："面。。面麻，你怎么可能在这里呢？"

面麻："你不记得我们的约定吗？在八月十年后见面在我们的秘密基地。。"

雪热："我们记得啊，所以现在我们回来。。"

安鸣："可是。。你死了！"

面麻："我。。我死了？"

鹤子："是啊面麻。。"

面麻："我。。怎么可能死了？"

波波："那一天我用我自己的眼睛看到你死了。。当我们六个人玩捉迷藏你下降啊！"

面麻："我下降？"

仁丹："面麻。。你在这里也好！我。。我想对你道咯歉。对不起啊面麻。是我错了！你下降是因为我。"

面麻笑着说："那不是仁丹的错！是面麻不小心所以面麻下降了。"

波波："那。。现在你在这里做什么呀？"

面麻："可能面麻想对朋友们说再见吧。。"

雪热："说再见？"

面麻笑着说："你说我死了当我们玩捉迷藏的时候，因为你们还没有发现我。。"

仁丹："面。。面麻我不要你消失！"

面麻："安鸣啊。。我最喜欢你的信心！鹤子啊。。我最喜欢你的温柔！雪热啊。。我最喜欢你的辛勤工作！波波啊。。我最喜欢你的可爱！仁丹啊。。我喜欢你，真的很喜欢你。这是爱的，这让我要嫁给你的感觉！"

仁丹喊着哭："面麻。。好吧！一，二，三！"

仁丹，安鸣，鹤子，雪热，波波喊着哭："面麻。。已经找到了！"

面麻笑着说："我已经找到了！"

_**＇即使在她最后的时刻，她仍然会给最好的微笑＇**_

_**－**__**THE END**__**－**_

_**Thank you for all the readers that reading this fict.. And thank you for my best friend (she is like my sister) Viona Zhang.. Without you this fict will never exists! And the last, please leave a review! ^^**_


End file.
